Tonal variations on human skin have multiple causes. Acne, freckles, sun damage, and age spots are just a few of the common causes of visible defects on skin. Textural variations such as fine lines, wrinkles and scars are also well known. Both tonal and textural deviations are noticeable and are highly noticeable to the human eye, even when they are quite small. Covering large areas of skin on and around deviations with makeup or other concealers is known.
Moreover, attempts have been made at more precise, and localized application of compositions that hide, or cover-up skin deviations. Handheld devices that are moved across the skin have been developed to apply skin treatment compositions to local defects. But these devices have been plagued by the absence of two necessary components, speed and accuracy. For these handheld devices to work effectively, they must find the defects quickly, and treat them immediately. Finding a spot on the skin is of little use if the user has moved the applicator head to a different area of the skin before the spot can be effectively treated.
Further, known beauty care devices lack certain technical features that are available on common consumer devices like cell phones, computers and tablet devices. Communication between a cell phone and other computing devices, such as a tablet, are common and can be done wirelessly. This wireless communication capability allows for many advantages, such as data storage, data retrieval, the transfer and use of applications or “apps”, and the use of one device for consumer input and feedback intended for the other device. Thus, communication between multiple devices, without cumbersome cords, is a highly desirable goal that provides many advantages to the end consumer.
One pervasive problem with attempts to treat localized, small tonal imperfections, is depositing particulate matter. Whether by printing, spraying or other know mechanical processes, depositing particles is problematic. Titanium Dioxide, for example, is a white powder that has many important cosmetic benefits. But because it is a particle that does not readily dissolve in water, it has a tendency to clog nozzles, and settle out of solution. When particles settle out of the carrier solution, the particulate concentration of one application may be drastically different from a later application. Thus, the use of particulates in a suspension presents added complication to the process of treating tonal imperfections. Consistency and reliability of particulate deposition do not exist with current processes and methods of deposition.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and apparatuses that can deposit particulate material on a surface reliably and consistently. These methods and apparatuses should quickly and precisely detect tonal and textural defects on skin. Then with equal speed and precision, apply treatment compositions directly to the deviations. And it is desired to have an apparatus that can communicate wirelessly with a multitude of other electronic devices. These methods and apparatuses are defined by the present invention.